Maddy the Hedgehog
Maddy the Hedgehog is a character in Flashfire212's fanfics and a candadate for having sprites done for a Random Fight appearence (I got preference! Rageik) Maddy Maddy is (at the end of book one) a 16 year old hedgehog, the third child of Sonic and Amy. She has two siblings: Manic and Sonia. As of the end of book one, she has run away with her boyfriend Will and their friend Kyle Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Heroes History: Flashfire212's fanfics Book One: The Beginnings Maddy is born, and cries soon after her father arrives with Knuckles and Will. Will pulls a funny face and she cheers up. There is a timelapse, and you see Will and Maddy walking home from Shadow's house when they Chaos Control into Vector's dinner. After that, she goes to Big's family reunion where she's stunned by all the cats. Will, Maddy and Kyle defend the Master Emerald from an enraged teenaged Dark Legion member named Jacob. In the process, they touch the Master Emerald, allowing them to reach their super forms without Chaos Emeralds. This ability is used two years later when Will powers up to protect Maddy from a schoolyard bully who has Chaos Emeralds. She and Kyle proceed to go Chaos, leaving everything behind. Book Two: The Sickness Will, Maddy and Kyle meet Crystal the Cat who reveals her home's plight as slaves to a Chaos-empowered echidna and a metal hedgehog: Jacob and Metal Sonic. Maddy argues with Will about him going, but fails to convince him not to go. She returns to their home town when Crystal returns him in his sick state. He is one of the few who care for him until he gets better. Book Three: The Invasion Scourge the Hedgehog invades the prime zone, and this time he won't be deterred. With the help of Miles, Anti-Shadow and Striker, he steals all the Chaos Emeralds, Elemental Emeralds, Malice Emeralds, elemental crystals, Sol Emeralds, Mega Coal and something more valuable to Will than any of these crystals: Maddy. Will, of course, rescues her and saves the day. At the end, he proposes to her. Book Four: Insanity At Will and Maddy's wedding, Shadow goes Insane and attacks everyone. Will and Maddy jump in to help stop him. Will and Maddy find themselves facing off against Shadow a number of times, and Maddy went after the fight between TrueChaos Will and Phoenix to heal those who were hurt. She healed Sonic and Silver, but when she went to heal Shadow, a voice called out to her to free it. She used her Chaos powers to grab the tendril of energy coming out of Shadow, allowing it to go from his body to hers, possessing her. Book Five: Possession Maddy found herself at the command of the demon Rageik, a being sealed inside Shadow for seventy years. She attacked Sonic and Amy, breaking both Sonic's legs. In the end, Will had to face the impossible decision of either facing his wife (they had a private wedding before the end of book four) or killing her. He ends up fighting her, but cannot make himself hurt her enough to force Rageik free. The decision is eventually taken from him by Blaze who brutally beat her and forced Rageik out, where Will banished him. Book Six: Sealed Maddy was still healing from the wounds caused by Blaze when Scourge attacked. She watched her mother get beaten by Scourge until BloodSonic, Shadow and Will beat him off. She also asks Will to give Rageik an 'extra-special beating' for her. Games Sonic boomhog: Extreme Formation Maddy and Will appear. Maddy's board is the Life Surfer, made by Kyle the Fox. Sonic the Hedgehog: Ultimate Clash Attack Power -- 9 Attack Speed -- 7 Durability -- 6 Ground Speed -- 7 Special Attacks Up: Frozen Fist: Maddy creates a massive amount of ice in her hand, then punches any opponent in reach. This attack can freeze. Right: Frost Spear Maddy forms an icy Chaos Spear, then throws it at the nearest opponent. It can freeze. Hold right to charge to Maximum Power (an underpowered Ice Bolt) Left: Hammer Smash Maddy summons her mother's Hammer, gaining it for 30 seconds. Hold Left to charge the hammer up to a Super Hammer (similar to Kirby's Super Hammer) Down: Frozen Roundhouse Kick: Maddy freezes her feet, then lashes out in a single powerful roundhouse kick on any opponent in reach. This attack can freeze. Ultimate: Hydro Tower: Maddy raises a tower of water around herself, shielding her and causing damage to anyone in the area. However, she cannot move with the tower up. It lasts for about 15 seconds. Costumes Standard Aquis Trainee Rageik-possessed (red eyes, darker blue fur, black top and grey dress) Heartless Captive (her with a black prisoner's uniform) Sayings and Taunts ' Start Sayings ' I'm gonna win, so you should FREEZE! As my father would say, BRING IT ON! Taunts Freeze! Am I too cool to touch? Smashie time! Too slow! Rival Beginning Sayings Amy: Sorry, Mum, but let's settle this! Rouge: I'll show you what fighting's all about! Blaze: Fire and Ice, which will win? Jacob: Cowards can't touch me! End Sayings I guess you froze! Looks like Will and Blaze will have to thaw you! Rival End Sayings Amy: Looks like I've passed you, Mum! Rouge: Sorry, Rouge, but those Frost Crystals are mine! Blaze: I guess you hate the cold! Jacob: You had no chance! Stages Lake Silverwind She can appear in games if wanted. Just ask Flashfire beforehand, ok? Appearence Maddy is a sky blue hedgehog, she wears a pink top, black skirt, black boots and black headband. Her Gloves are white with pink cuffs. Abilitys and Powers Maddy was always a healer. She is skilled with the Piko Piko Hammer, although she doesn't use it to the extent her mum does. She also knows martial arts, taught to her by Will in the gap between books One and Two. She is skilled at surfing and skateboarding, as well as skating, traits taught to her by her brother Manic. She can run at super speeds, but not as fast as her father and brother. It is later revealed when she is shot in the arm by a Dark Acolyte, the elite soldier of Jacob's forces, she could use the waters of a nearby lake to heal. She specializes in the Hydro transformation and water manipulation. Some of her best moves include Hydro Cannon, Water Jet, Water of Life and Mist Shroud. She can also use the typical standbys of Chaos Control, Chaos Blast and Chaos Spear, as well as Frost Spear, her personal form of the Chaos Spear. (Note: While this is the majority of her powers, I will be putting together a list of all of them, including moves from Avatar, Pokemon and Naruto, amongst others.) Friends, Enemies and Family Friends Kyle the Fox Amy "Swift" Acorn BloodSonic Ronan the Fox Tails the Fox Cream the Rabbit Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat Shade the Hedgehog Princess Sally Acorn Jayme Acorn Enemies Dr. Eggman Scourge the Hedgehog Titania the Hedgehog Metal Sonic Rageik Crystal the Cat Jacob Family Sonic the Hedgehog (Father) Amy Rose (Mother) Sonia the Hedgehog (Sister) Manic the Hedgehog (Brother) Will the Echidna (Husband) Knuckles the Echidna (Father-in-law) Julie-Su(Mother-in-law) Other Theme song: Lucky - Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz